Saengil Chukka Hamnida, Oh Sehun!
by PomPom94
Summary: "Sehunnie, jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu di Seoul! Jika sudah sakit kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri. Ingat pesanku, Lu Han, Hyungmu" / Sehun seharusnya dapat melupakannya. Seharusnya Hyungnya ada disampingnya, saat dirinya berulang tahun. \ For Oh Sehun Birthday, For HunHan Shipper.


Saengil Chukka Hamnida, Oh Sehun!

Oh Sehun | Lu Han

.

Summary : "Sehunnie, jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu di Seoul! Jika sudah sakit kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri. Ingat pesanku, Lu Han, Hyungmu" / Sehun seharusnya dapat melupakannya. Seharusnya Hyungnya ada disampingnya, saat dirinya berulang tahun. \ For Oh Sehun Birthday, For HunHan Shipper.

"Sehunnie, jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu di Seoul! Jika sudah sakit kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri. Ingat pesanku, Lu Han, Hyungmu"

.

"Sebentar lagi kita take ya!"

"Semuanya, siap-siap!"

Diantara para idola Korea ini, kini aku menjadi salah satu diantara mereka. Seperti yang dikatakan Eomma, kini aku harus berusaha untuk menjadi bintang. Dan kini, sosoknya sudah pergi, sosoknya tidak pergi terlalu jauh, dia di China, dan aku di Korea. Namun, aku tau, perasaannya tidak akan pernah pergi, selalu memperhatikanku, menjagaku, Hyungku.

.

Oh Sehun, duduk diatas panggung, ia membacakan surat berisi perasaannya. Seperti di masa lalu, ia membacakannya satu per satu perasaannya atau permohonannya itu. Tapi, kali ini ia tidak seperti kemarin, ia kini bisa membacakannya tanpa harus menangis.

"Aku berharap kita (EXO) dapat tetap seperti ini selamanya."

Ingatan samar-samar Sehun memenuhi kepalanya, tidak, ia harus tetap fokus membacakan surat ini tanpa terganggu sedikit pun.

"Nah, itu tadi surat Oh Sehun, selanjutnya ..."

Pembawa Acara membacakan segment acara selanjutnya, Sehun tetap duduk setelah ia memberikan surat kepada kru. Sehun sempat melamun sesaat, ia rindu. Ya, Oh Sehun sangat rindu.

.

"Saengil Chukka Hamnida, Oh Sehun."

Sehun terperangah, ia kaget, bagaimana bisa ia merayakan ulangtahunnya sebelum tanggal jadinya itu? Bagaimana hyung-hyungnya masih ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya? Ah sudahlah, ia harus membuat 'make a wish' dahulu sebelum Chanyoel hyung menyuruhnya meniup lilin ulang tahun.

'Aku ingin tidak ada lagi perpisahan antara aku dengan hyung yang masih menemaniku ini. Aku berharap bisa bertemu, Lu Hyung walaupun hanya sebentar. Saengil Cukka, Sehunnie, kau sudah dewasa, aku berharap setelahnya aku bisa menjadi lebih baik. Amin.'

Sehun mengakhiri doanya itu.

"Ayo, Tiup lilinnya sekarang juga, Sehun"

Chanyoel berkata dengan semangat kepada Sehun. Ia sudah bersiap dengan kamera yang dipegangnya itu.

"Satu, Dua, Tiga"

Tiga. Sehun meniupkan lilin ulang tahunnya dengan lancar, api itu kini sudah padam.

"Saengil Chukka Hamnida, Sehunnie. Kau harus semakin dewasa ya, kau adik kecil kami."

Chanyoel yang sedang sangat bersemangat itu memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada Sehun. Bakhyun, D.O, Kai, Suho, Xiumin, Chen, dan Lay satu per satu mereka mengucapkan selamat ulang tahunnya kepada Sehun. Tao yang sedang mengalami cidera pun masih tetap mengucapkan ucapan selamat kepada Sehun melalui pesan singkatnya.

"Gomawo, Hyung"

Sehun pastinya tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ia sudah lebih dulu tersentuh. Ini momen dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi memori. Sehun tau, seperti Hyungnya yang berharaga itu.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di Kota Beijing.

Semua anggota EXO pun keluar dari bandara. Tidak begitu ramai, tetapi masih saja menyisakan satu, dua, atau lebih paparazi dan fans yang ingin sekadar melihat mereka. Sehun yang mengenakan earphone keluar dari bandara sendiri, anggota yang lain sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah tegap, menikmati bidikan foto para paparazi dan fans mereka.

"Hyung, aku pulang"

Sehun berkata lirih, hingga nyaris tidak ada yang mendengar.

Karena hanya dirinya yang dapat mendengar kepahitan kehilangan itu.

.

"Jam kosong, kalian boleh berkeliling kota Beijing. Jangan hilang, dan jangan berpisah."

Peringatan dan Nasihat. Aku tidak mau mendengarkannya. Karena kali ini.

Aku pulang.

.

From: Sehun

To: Hyung

Hyung, aku ingin membeli dua Bubble Tea bersama Hyung. Besok, jam 3 sore di tempat biasa.

From: Hyung

To: Dongsaeng

Ne, Dongsaeng.

Click.

Jam 3 sore, Bubble Tea.

"Apa kabar, Sehunnie? Saengil Chukka Hamnida, Sehunnie, Dongsaeng,huh?"

Suara itu. Terucap beberapa kalimat, yang aku tau...

.

**hanya untukku**.

End.

Gomawo, for reading^-^/

Oh ya, ini pertama kalinya Aul publish ffn disini. Fandom ini pun menjadi fandom pertama aul publish ffn, Aul sebenarnya agak minder sama senior-senior disini. Jadi, Aul butuh saran dan review dari kalian semua, hehe. Maaf bila ada typo dan kesalahan lainnya.

Dan, Selamat ulang tahun, Oh Sehun!

Semoga apa yang menjadi harapan Sehunnie di tahun ini menjadi kenyataan (mungkin,harapan sehun bisa balikin LuHan ke exo /mimpi itu ul, yelah\ :")

Sehat dan Sukses selalu, Oh Sehun!


End file.
